The Other Heroes
by R-1993
Summary: We all know Link, the Hero of Time, raised by the kokiri and blah-bitty-blah-bitty-BLAH! But what about the other heroes of time.......? NOTE: THIS STORY IS NOT GOING TO BE CONTINUED HERE! IF YOU LIKE IT I'M RE-POSTING IT ON FANARTCENTRAL!


**R-1993:** Hi-hi, peoples of !

**Dekuru:** Umm...Aren't you from Tokyo Mew Mew?

**R-1993:** ACK! ONE MOMENT! runs into closet

**Valen:** comes back of closet Okay, I'm good.

**Linkette: **...R-1993?

**Valen:** Yup!

**Linkette:** Right, right, just making sure...

**Link:** hides behind Valen WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE!?

**Zelda:** pulling out Link They are the cast of the fanfic, Link!

**Link:** ...oh...

**Valen:** ...er...can we just get on with the fanfic?

**Link:** Please don't make it a song-fic! Mitchaiah's was scary!

**Valen: **...Don't worry, Link, just the instrument songs...wait a minute, you're not even in this fanfic!

**Malon:** Yes he is! He meets Valen in the sequel.

**Navi:** Does that even count?

**Linkette: **munching on carrot nope. But I think he meets Dekuru... or was it--

**All:** SHADUP, LINKETTE! YOU'RE RUINING IT!!

**Linkette:** shrivelling up shutting up!

**DISCLAIMER: I own almost nothing in this fanfic. I say ALMOST nothing because I do own:**

**Linkette - Link's equal but girl version. In love with Zeldan. Heroen of Time before Link.**

**Dekuru - Cast-away deku scrub. Hero of Time after Link**

**Enzura - Linkette's fairy.**

**Kami - Valen's partner, a hammat.**

**Valen - Tomboyish girl from the far-off land of Zakata. Partners with Kami.**

**Zeldan - Young prince of Zakata. Travels with Valen.**

**Hammats - Hamster-cat hybrids. Pictures coming soon.**

**Zurula - Epona's mother and Linkette's horse.**

**And all theories I've suggested.**

_**Chapter 1**_

You all know Link, the Hero of Time. But there were others before and after him. And here I will tell their stories. Our first Hero (or should I say heroen) is a young, naive girl. She was a kokiri girl, her long, straight hair blonde and her eyes crystal blue as the sea when the sun sparkles in it and lights through it, deminishing the waters darkness. Her ears were pointed and her ears peirced. And she was acompannied by a fairy, one who shined like sun-touched ice, and who's name was Enzura. The girl was an outcast of the kokiri, sentenced to death by being thrown out of the forest into Hyrule field, as kokiris will die if they leave the forest. But she had lived. And her name...was Linkette.

"So...Enzura, where are we?"

Linkette and Enzura had been travelling endlessly since they discovered Linkette wasn't going to die. And now it was raining. Hard. Linkette's cloths were darkened and Enzura couldn't fly and had to resort to sitting on Linkette's shoulder. She fanned her wings in annoyance, "I can barely see through this rain...Hey, isn't there a sign over there?"

They walked up. The sign read:

Lon Lon Ranch

Talon and Zalon Ingo's Ranch - 5-rupee horse-rides and milk! Come on in!

Linkette looked at Enzura just as the rain thinned. Enzura flapped her wings dry and started flying towards the ranch. Linkette followed.

At the ranch, Linkette saw that the two ten-year-old Ingo brothers were just taking the horses back out after the storm. The fatter of the two looked up to notice Linkette and Enzura, "Howdy, strangers! Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch! I'm Talon and this is my brother Zalon. May I help 'ee?"

"Er, hi, um, er, uh..." Linkette stammered. Talon was suddenly preoccupied by the horse he held the reins of. It reared up and neighed. Linkette jumped into action, grabbing the reins from Talon and pulled. The horse whinied, and Linkette slackened the reins to let the horse stand properly. It neighed and she smiled. She thought a bit, then took out her harp (it would be too cliche to give her an ocarina, too) and listened to the breeze a bit before plaing a simple tune on her harp:

... ... ...

Imediately the horse stopped. It's ginger fur and short, black mane and tail rustled in the breeze and it's soft brown eyes binked slowly and her hooves with black 'stockings' pawed the ground. Talon wiped sweat from his brow, "That there is Zurula. She's one fine mustang, but never tame. But I see y'just tamed 'er with that thur song...how'd ye do it?"

Linkette smiled. "I love animals, and I've learned even the wildest ones have a soft spot for songs like that. It's easy, really."

Zalon brought the rest to the corral and walked over. He was skinnier than Talon and had bigger brows. "A nice song. We haven't heard such a thing since mum and dad..." A tear rolled off his cheek. Zurula nudged him comfortingly.

Enzura looked up to see the sun low in the sky. Zalon looked up, as well, "Ah, that thur's juss great, ah'll 'ave to bring 'em all back in now!"

Linkette smirked and played the song again, and as Zalon opened the gate all the horses rushed to Linkette, who led them into the stables.

As Linkette came out of the stables, Talon shook her hand vigorously, "How ever may we thank 'ee, kind 'un?"

Enzura looked to the setting sun, "I think the best thing would be a place to stay the night."

Zalon opened the door to the house of Lon Lon Ranch and Talon bowed as Linkette and Enzura passed. Inside it was a bit shabby, as to be expected of a household kept by 10-year-olds like the Ingo brothers. The Ingo brothers entered and showed Linkette to the only extra bed they had: a HUGE potato sack filled with molten cucco's feathers. Linkette lay down on the soft-yet-rough bed and was soon asleep, for it was still better than the thin leaf-material matress, pillow and blanket from her house in the forest, and she was soon snoring softly.

Yeah, so far that's all ya get, so comment if you want any more, cuz otherwise I'm never gonna make any more!


End file.
